Blue Bird
by Modernity
Summary: Nos observamos mutuamente, mientras noto un frío bastante agradable en mis pies y clavo mis ojos en los suyos, en esos ojos azulados y misteriosos, al tiempo que me pregunto quién es en realidad Hanabusa Aido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Vampire Knight no me pertenece._

_¡Hola!_

_Este es mi primer fic sobre Vampire Knight, y me hace mucha ilusión publicarlo. Veamos, la historia está escrita bajo el punto de vista de Sayori (Yori), la amiga de Yuki. Creo que es un personaje bastante -muy- secundario y me gustaría que al menos fuera de la serie se le diera un poquito más de protagonismo. ¿Las parejas? Pues ya que Aido es mi preferido, será el candidato principal a ser la pareja de Yori en el fic, pero puede haber sorpresas inesperadas. No aseguraré nada ^^_

_Os dejo con el fic, con los deseos de que os agrade._

* * *

**1**

**EL MISTERIOSO CHICO DE OJOS AZULES**

Me despierto de golpe, bañada en sudor. De nuevo ese extraño sueño, de nuevo esos extraños ojos azules sin dueño definido. De nuevo aquel escenario lleno de sangre y esa sonrisa terrorífica. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras me levanto de la cama. Miro al lado, la cama de Yuki está vacía. Probablemente esté esperando a que los de la nocturna salgan de clase. Suspiro mientras me visto rápidamente con el uniforme del colegio. Realmente no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Yuki y Zero, demasiada responsabilidad.

Después de peinarme y lavarme la cara bajo a desayunar. El comedor está vacío, como de costumbre, a excepción de un par de chicos. Normal, las chicas estarán aglomeradas alrededor del edificio Luna, chillando como unas histéricas. A veces, solo a veces, me sacan de quicio. Además, ¿Qué pueden verles a esos chicos? De acuerdo, son anormalmente atractivos y misteriosos pero tienen algo que no me gusta. Y el no saber que es me desquicia.

-Oh, Zero.

El aludido me mira sentado desde una mesa apartada y con una leve inclinación de cabeza me invita a acercarme. Es extraño que no esté con Yuki.

-Buenos días Yori. –Saluda secamente.

Me quedo de pie junto a él, sosteniendo un batido de fresas entre las manos.

-¿No estás con Yuki?

Ni siquiera me mira a la cara para responder.

-El otro día me hice daño en la pierna y estoy descansando de las guardias.

Tuerzo el gesto casi imperceptiblemente y mi mirada viaja a través de la ventana hacia el edificio Luna.

-No creo que Yuki pueda con todas esas histéricas sola.

Ahora sí, Zero me mira fijamente de una forma que me hace sentir incómoda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Supongo que Yuki estará pensando en ti ahora mismo. –Susurro.

Mis palabras no tardan en surgir efecto. Zero aparta de un manotazo su bandeja de comida y se levanta a toda prisa, abandonando el comedor sin ni siquiera despedirse. No me molesta, simplemente hace que un dolorcillo agudo se instale en mi pecho. ¿Cuántas veces habré sentido ya ese dolor? Incontables, realmente incontables. Y el agujero de mi pecho se va haciendo cada vez más grande; y cada vez me cuesta más sonreír frente a los demás.

-Buenos días, Yori. –Me saluda el delegado de clase, amablemente.

-Buenos días, delegado.

Me mira fijamente mientras toma asiento en el sitio de Zero.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes mala cara.

Yo, simplemente, me limito a mirar por la ventana en dirección a ese misterioso edificio, el edificio Luna, sin poder evitar entristecerme.

-No… no me pasa nada.

*******

Una suave brisa cálida de primavera me revuelve el pelo. Respiro profundamente ese aire fresco que tanto necesito y continúo caminando por el jardín. Involuntariamente, mis pasos me conducen a las inmediaciones del edificio de la clase Nocturna. Por el camino veo a un par de muchachas enamoradas, agazapadas detrás de alguna columna para poder ver así a alguno de sus ídolos. Las miro de reojo con cierta envidia. Al menos ellas saben lo que quieren.

Me detengo, como siempre, a escasos metros de la puerta principal. Me quedo mirando unos minutos aquel edificio esplendoroso, y no puedo evitar imaginarme la figura de Yuki frente a esa puerta. Junto a Zero. Los dos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me apoyo en la pared. No, no debo. La quiero, ella es mi amiga. No debo pensar en eso. No debo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Más y más, cada día, ellos dos. Juntos.

_No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero._

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Abro los ojos y me encuentro medio agachada en el suelo. Soy realmente patética. Recupero rápidamente la compostura y al alzar la vista un par de resplandecientes ojos azules me miran con cautela. Le reconozco sin problemas.

-Sí, Aido-sempai.

Me ayuda a levantarme y se lo agradezco con una mirada. Pero al mirar de nuevo al frente mi cabeza comienza a darme vueltas, las visiones, el dolor de mi pecho. Cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, chica?

Asiento firmemente con la cabeza.

-Sí. Solo estoy un poco cansada, no he dormido mucho esta noche.

Él sonríe misteriosamente.

-Yo tampoco he dormido esta noche.

Le miro sin entender bien sus palabras, sonriendo cortésmente y no tardo en despedirme. No me agradan los de la clase Nocturna, nunca lo han hecho.

-Adiós, Aido-sempai.

Él se da la vuelta y comienza a andar de vuelta al edificio Luna.

-Hasta luego, Sayori-san.

Cuando me quiero voltear él ya ha desaparecido de mi vista. Frunzo el ceño intrigada y confusa, aunque prefiero no darle vueltas al asunto. No quiero más preocupaciones de las que ya tengo. Miró mi reloj de pulsera, creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar.

*******

-Yori-chan, ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana? Te he buscado por el comedor para desayunar juntas.

Miro a Yuki, que hace graciosos pucheros, desde mi cama y le sonrío, disculpándome.

-Lo siento, Yuki. Tardabas y he salido a dar una vuelta.

Ella me mira con una sonrisita divertida desde la silla del escritorio de la habitación de ambas. Me pregunto que se le estará pasando ahora por la cabeza. No puedo evitar sonreír suavemente. La luz florescente de la habitación parpadea, iluminando nuestro alrededor y protegiéndonos de aquella noche cerrada y nublada. Extrañamente fría para ser primavera.

-Tú me estás ocultando algo, Yori-chan. ¡No es justo, yo te lo cuento todo!

Le miro de reojo.

-¿Todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?

Veo la duda en su rostro por un instante, pero no tarda en responder.

-¡Sí! ¡Todo! Debes contarme quien te gusta.

Mi cara es un poema. Suelto una risa suave.

-¿Cómo? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Dime, dime. ¿Es alguien de la clase Nocturna? Son muy guapos… -Añade, y se sonroja. Sé en quien piensa. En Kuran, siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama y estiro los brazos.

-No. Los de la Nocturna me son indiferentes. –Respondo y una mueca de desilusión surca su rostro.- Yuki, eres mi amiga. Sé que puedo confiar en ti para todo.

Ella sonríe ampliamente, satisfecha, y entonces tocan a la puerta. La voz masculina que se oye a través de la madera me es terriblemente familiar.

-¡Ey, Yuki! Date prisa, los de la clase Nocturna están a punto de cambiar de edificio.

Abre la puerta con brusquedad y allí está él. Zero Kiryū , el causante de toda mi confusión. El causante de que me duela el corazón sin que yo lo quiera.

-Ya voy… De verdad, Zero, a veces eres muy poco caballeroso.

Comienzan a discutir amistosamente, a su manera. Yo ya he desparecido de su radar y Zero… él ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia. Soy una idiota, una idiota sin remedio.

-Adiós Yori-chan. Nos vemos luego.

Le digo adiós con la mano a mi amiga mientras la veo partir. Nada más cerrar la puerta me dejo caer en la cama y cierro los ojos. Soy una idiota. Una idiota sin remedio. Ni siquiera me apetece cambiarme para dormir, ni meterme bajo las sábanas. Solo me apetece anhelarle a él, a Zero, y pensar en lo estúpidamente patética que soy.

_Toc, clish, crash._

Unos ruidos extraños en mi ventana me hacen voltearme, pero no hay nada fuera. Me asomo por la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco de aquella noche nublada y me fijo en la fila de muchachas que hay alrededor de los chicos y chicas de la clase Nocturna, formando un pasillo perfectamente nivelado. De verdad, ¿Qué pueden verles? A parte de su increíble belleza, sus frases perfectas y sus figuras de porte noble. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estoy delirando, sí. El sueño me afecta.

Esta vez sí, me visto con un camisón corto y me meto en la cama. No tardo en caer dormida, rendida, agotada. Por fin un descanso placentero.

*******

Sangre, hay mucha sangre. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Por qué estás manchado de rojo? Alargo mi mano para rozarte, para comprobar que eres real, pero me detengo en el camino. Tú lames tu mano, ensangrentada, y puedo ver unos colmillos blancos como la nieve brillar bajo la luz fluorescente que ilumina aquella habitación. Comienzo a temblar, justo cuando tus ojos de color hielo se posan en mí. Tengo miedo.

-Tengo miedo… -Susurro roncamente.

Estoy despierta y con la frente sudorosa, como si hubiera corrido una gran maratón. Me tranquiliza ver la figura de Yuki durmiendo justo al lado. Sé que ahora estoy despierta, en el mundo real. No existen los monstruos sangrientos. No existen los vampiros.

No quiero volver a dormirme, no para volver a tener el mismo sueño. Son las tres de la mañana, es tarde y está oscuro, pero aún así me levanto y camino escaleras abajo hacia el exterior. No sé porqué, simplemente quiero alejarme de todo. De mis pesadillas, de Yuki, de Zero.

Fuera el frío es extremo. Es primavera y es raro, pero no me paro a pensarlo. Camino sin rumbo fijo y noto frío en los pies. Soy tan estúpida que no me he calzado. Chisto, hoy todo me sale mal. Peor que de costumbre.

-Si caminas descalza vas a coger un resfriado.

Me giro ante aquella voz casi melodiosa y me encuentro con la amable sonrisa de Aido-sempai. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y sus clases? En realidad nada de eso me importa, solo quiero que él también me deje sola... ¿Verdad?

-Es que se me han olvidado los zapatos. –Me excuso.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que se te haya olvidado calzarte? –Está cerca, demasiado cerca.- Debe de haber sido grave.

Me alejo sistemáticamente de él unos pasos.

-He tenido una pesadilla… nada serio.

Se acerca de nuevo, más y más, y me siento horriblemente acorralada. Sus ojos azules me parecen extremadamente desconocidos en ese instante.

-¿Por qué estás asustada?

Me muerdo los labios. La horrorosa pesadilla que se repite cada noche regresa a mi cabeza y, sin quererlo, las palabras se me escapan como salvajes entre los labios.

-Los vampiros no existen… ¿Verdad?

Observo su rostro, que se contrae en una mueca de asombro. Parece que la pregunta le ha pillado desprevenido y esa reacción podría malinterpretarse. Pero yo estoy demasiado perdida como para fijarme en detalles.

-Eres una chica extraña, Sayori-san. En serio.

Yo le miro con naturalidad.

-¿Tú crees?

Me sonríe.

-Sí, lo creo.

Yo juego con mis pies, rozándolos los dos para no tener frío.

-Tú también eres muy extraño, Aido-sempai.

Y nos quedamos los dos mirándonos, allí, en silencio. Nos observamos mutuamente, mientras noto un frío bastante agradable en mis pies y clavo mis ojos en los suyos, en esos ojos azulados y misteriosos, al tiempo que me pregunto quién es en realidad Hanabusa Aido.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? Todo es bienvenido :)_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Vampire Knight no me pertenece.**

Disculpad la tardanza pero la inspiración me abandonó durante una buena temporada u_u

Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Los rayos del Sol se cuelan juguetones entre las cortinas de la habitación que comparto con Yuki. Abro los ojos despacio y por un momento me cuesta ubicarme. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a mi cabeza, nítidos. El encuentro con Aido-sempai fue uno de los más raros de mi vida pero aún así debo admitir que verle me calmó, aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que fueron esos familiares ojos azules y no él lo que consiguió que me olvidara por un breve instante de Zero Kiryu.

Me levanto perezosamente y camino hasta el espejo del baño que hay en nuestra habitación. Descubro con horror unas enormes ojeras bajo mis ojos, que me dan un aspecto insano. Cualquiera pensaría qué estoy enferma.

Lo cierto es que las pesadillas se han repetido muy a menudo esta última semana. Me impiden descansar y a penas puedo dormir sin despertarme sobresaltada y sudorosa en mitad de la noche.

Suspiro ahogadamente y dejo de observar mi reflejo en el espejo. Lo mejor será que coma algo y deje de obsersionarme con estupidos ojos azules y vampiros que no existen. Quizás de esa manera consiga dormir como es debido.

Me dirijo rápidamente al comedor con la intención de comerme el mayor desayuno de mi vida. Colocó mi bandeja sobre la barra y empiezo a llenarla con platos y más platos, llenos de comida que ni siquiera he probado. No sé lo que es la _creme brulee_ pero empiezo a pensar que ya es hora de cambiar las cosas. El primer paso: comerme una_ creme brulee_. ¿El segundo? Todavía no lo he pensado. Quizás sea mejor dejarme llevar y ser más espontánea. Dejar de lado las preocupaciones, los problemas y los desamores. Volver a nacer.

Con unas extrañas fuerzas renovadas escojo una mesa apartada de la multitud y empiezo a devorar mi nuevo desayuno. De repente, justo cuando estoy a punto de probar la inquietante y misteriosa cremme brulette oigo una voz tras mi espalda:

—¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

Me giro hacia atrás y alzo una ceja sorprendida al ver a Zero Kiryu mirarme algo asombrado por mi asombrosa ingesta de alimentos. Le hago un gesto con la mano, invitándole a sentarse a mi lado, pero decido no hablar porque tengo la boca llena de croissants.

—Sí. —Digo, al fin, tras tragar la comida. Limpio mis labios con una servilleta antes de seguir hablando.— ¿Quieres algo? Hay de todo.

Zero niega con la cabeza. Noto que tiene un aire decaido pero no estoy segura de querer sumar una preocupación más a mi vida preguntándole si algo va mal.

—¿Algo va mal?

Sin duda, soy estúpida.

Él me mira de reojo y abre la boca para decir algo pero, acto seguido, se muerde los labios y calla. Estupendo. No me esperaba que Zero me respondiera, de todas maneras yo no soy su amiga. Aún así, por alguna razón desconocida, me irrita que se quede callado y no se moleste siquiera en inventarse una falsa respuesta.

—¿Zero? —Insisto.

—No. No es nada. Todo va bien... solo es que... —Murmura, más para si mismo que para mi.— Es igual. No pasa nada.

Conozco esa evasiva demasiado bien. Yo misma la he usado millones de veces intentando huir de las preguntas indiscretas de Yuki.

—¿Mal de amores? —Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa. Por la expresión de su rostro, comprendo que he acertado.

Zero desvia la mirada.

—Algo así.

Yo le sonrío y le tiendo unas galletas dulces.

—Come algo. —Le aconsejo.— Lo último que necesitas es desmayarte.

Él acepta las galletas y se las come despacio. Yo continúo desayunando a mi ritmo. Nuestras miradas se cruzan de vez en cuando pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Al parecer nos encontramos más a gusto en medio de un silencio incómodo que hablando de amoríos, algo comprensible debido al hecho de que él es el serio y taciturno guardián del instituto y yo... bueno, no destaco precisamente por mi don de gentes.

—Zero. —Digo, rompiendo el ambiente de agradable silencio que habíamos creado.— No le diré nada a Yuki.

Zero abre los ojos, un poco sorprendido por el descubrimiento de su secreto. Yo sonrío por lo bajo, divertida ante la idea de que él piense que sabe disimular.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Pregunta algo curioso.— ¿No le dirás nada, en serio? —Añade, sin dejarme responder a la primera pregunta.

—El cómo es igual. Tu tranquilo, no le diré nada. —Aseguro. Él parece creerme.— Es algo de lo que ella debe darse cuenta.

—Eres su amiga. ¿Tú crees qué...? —Se detiene a mitad de la frase. Frunce el ceño como si fuera un niño pequeño. Está frustrado porque no sabe como continuar la frase.

Tierno, pienso, a su manera. Sí. A veces, cuando quiere, Zero puede ser realmente tierno.

—No sé si es correspodido, tampoco sé si ella siente algo por Kaname, si es lo que intentabas preguntar. —Contesto.— Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. —Añado, y esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa, desaparezco del comedor lo más rápido que puedo.

*******

No me ha sorpredido la noticia. En realidad era bastante previsible. Zero está enamorado de Yuki.

Suspiro amargamente y observo distraídamente las estrellas del cielo, que hoy parecen más apagadas que nunca.

—Yori... hace frío. —Se queja Yuki desde la cama.— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Tomar el aire. —Contesto sin dar demasiados detalles.— Me sienta bien.

Cierro la ventana con cuidado y me siento en mi cama. Ella me mira con atención desde la suya.

—Tienes unas ojeras enormes. —Me dice. Se levanta y se acerca a mi.— Estoy preocupada. ¿Es qué no duermes?

Tuerzo el gesto en una mueca de resignación casi imperceptible. Yuki, por supuesto, no la nota.

—Es que últimamente tengo pesadillas. —Le confieso.— Pero no es nada. Es solo una mala temporada.

Yuki se acerca a mi rostro y me retira el flequillo de la cara. Su mirada refleja preocupación.

—Estás muy pálida. ¿Ya comes bien? —Inquiere.

Le sonrío sin ganas.

—Si. Tranquila.

Yuki suspira y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Se instala un corto silencio en la habitación antes de que ella vuelva a hablar:

—Yori... ¿De qué van esas pesadillas?

Yo me quedo paralizada durante unos segundos. La pregunta me ha pillado desprevenida y no sé bien que responderle. No me gusta ocultarle nada a Yuki —excepto, por supuesto, los asuntos del corazón— y no me siento bien mintiéndole. Pero tampoco me apetece contarle algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estoy segura.

—Es muy raro Yuki, no quiero aburrite. Mejor vamos a dormir.

Ella me coge de la mano y la aprieta entre las suyas mientras esboza una de esas sonrisas que te calientan el alma.

—Cuéntamelo. Te sentirás mejor.

Nunca he sido buena sincerándome. Me gusta ser un libro cerrado para los demás, evita preocupaciones y situaciones incómodas. Aún así hay veces que es necesario dar el paso y abrirse a la persona que intenta ayudarte. Suspiro hondo y agarro más fuerte la mano de Yuki.

—Siempre es la misma pesadila... —Empiezo, insegura. La voz me tiembla un poco y ella lo nota pero no dice nada al respecto.— Estoy en una habitación. La luz tintinea... a veces se apaga. Y en medio de la habitación hay alguien.

Yuki no puede evitar interrumpirme:

—¿Quién es?

—No consigo reconocerle. —Musito. Mi voz va bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un susurro inaudible.— Solo recuerdo sus ojos azules. Son enormes y parecen hipnotizarme. Entonces me fijo en algo más. Está cubierto de sangre y no es suya. Me mira fijamente y sonríe, se lame la mano y consigo ver algo que no puedo creer. Tiene... colmillos.

La expresión del rostro de Yuki ha cambiado por una que no consigo identificar pero no le doy mayor importancia.

—¿Col...millos? —Balbucea Yuki— ¿Quieres decir un... vampiro?

Asiento en silencio. Mis manos empiezan a temblar.

—Eso es todo. —Digo, mirándo a Yuki de reojo.— Es una tontería pero está empezando a ser un problema. —Ella no dice nada— Yuki, ¿Si te pregunto algo, me responderás con sinceridad?

Ella me mira a los ojos, los suyos brillan al sonreír.

—Claro.

—¿Puedo... confiar en ti? —Pregunto, agarrándola de nuevo de las manos.— Sabes que eres la persona más importante que tengo...

Yuki traga saliva y me parece ver como su rostro se contrae en una mueca de duda.

—Cla...ro. —Responde, al fin.— Puedes confiar en mí.

Suspiro profundamente y pregunto:

—¿Existen los vampiros?

Yuki no responde enseguida. Se queda callada unos segundos alternando su mirada entre yo y el suelo. No entiendo porque no me dice: _"Por supuesto que no, Yori. Qué tontería" _y se ríe con esa risa cantarina tan contagiosa. No entiendo porque está tan seria. No entiendo porque no dice nada.

—Yuki, necesito que me respondas. —Le suplico. Mi voz suena amarga.— Lo necesito... para poder descansar. Para poder diferenciar una pesadilla de la realidad. Dime que no existen los vampiros. Dímelo.

Ella me abraza fuerte y, rápidamente, desaparece por la puerta sin que me de tiempo a reaccionar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Vampire Knight no me pertenece.**

Aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic~

A partir de este momento las cosas se complicarán más y las amistades amenazarán con romperse. Todavía no he pensado cuantos capítulos más escribir pero me gustaría darle un buen final a la historia porque, algo que comenzó como un oneshot, ha ido evolucionando. Al final he terminado cogiéndole cariño a esta pareja tan adorable ^^

En fin... espero que os guste. Ya sabéis que cualquier opinión, sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Descubrimientos**

Yuki no ha dormido en nuestra habitación esta noche. Yo, por otro lado, no he podido pegar ojo. El silencio de mi amiga ante mi pregunta sobre la existencia de los vampiros hace evidente la respuesta. Aunque definitivamente no puedo creerlo. Es imposible.

Esos seres no pueden existir.

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas e intento calmar mis nervios. No tiene sentido pensar que la conversación con Yuki fuera un simple malentendido. Esos errores no suceden en la vida real. Sin embargo, los vampiros tampoco existen en la vida real... ¿O si?

Necesito aclarar este asunto con Yuki de una vez por todas. No tiene sentido perderme en mis enrevesados pensamientos y hacerme preguntas sin sentido que no tienen una respuesta lógica.

Me levanto de la cama y me visto a toda prisa. Son las cinco de la mañana y, por suerte, todavía no hay nadie por los pasillos que pueda interrumpir mi búsqueda. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos cuando alguien me agarra del brazo. No puedo evitar soltar un chillido agudo, presa del pánico.

—Yori, Yori, tranquilízate... —Me susurra una voz suave.

Miro de soslayo a quien me sujeta del brazo, impidiendo que tropiece con mis propios pies y caiga rodado escaleras abajo.

—¿Zero?

Él me mira con su habitual gesto de despreocupación.

—¿Por qué estás tan tensa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Respiro hondo y procuro parecer tranquila a ojos del guardián del instituto.

—S-Sí... claro. —Balbuceo. Intento desquitarme de su agarre.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿Y a dónde vas tan temprano?

—¿Y tú por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

Zero me mira fijamente. Estoy segura de que va a decir la pura verdad porque no sabe mentir sin que le tiemble la ceja izquierda, algo que me ha enseñado el paso de los años a su lado.

—Estás buscando a Yuki, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes. Ella me lo ha contado todo.

Frunzo el ceño cuando le oigo hablar de esa forma tan seca.

—Pues muy bien. Pero yo necesito hablar con ella así que puedes soltarme.

—No. —Niega.— Yuki está hablando con el director y ambos están tomando las medidas necesarias para solucionar el problema.

—¿Qué problema? —Le pregunto seca. No me gusta nada su tono de voz.

—El de los vampiros.

Al oír esa palabra que tanto pavor me produce no puedo evitar comenzar a temblar, no por el descubrimiento sino por la difícil situación en la que me encuentro ahora mismo.

—Ese tema solo nos concierne a Yuki y a mi. —Contesto lo más serena posible.

Zero niega con la cabeza y me sujeta todavía más fuerte porque, al pernotar mis gestos nerviosos, teme que heche a correr de un momento a otro.

—Esto concierne a toda la academia Cross.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación le observo interesada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No necesitas saberlo. —Afirma.— Sígueme hasta el despacho del director y todo acabará.

Aterrorizada, me separo de él unos centímetros pero Zero tiene demasiada fuerza y no consigo más que revolverme sin éxito.

—¿Cómo que todo acabará? ¡Aléjate de mi! —Le grito.

—Yori, tranquilízate. Por tu propio bien es mejor que olvides todo este asunto. Te ayudaremos a ello.

—¿¡Yuki está de acuerdo con eso! —Exclamo, exasperada.— ¿¡En lugar de hablar conmigo te envía a ti! ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa!

Zero se queda callado. No sabe que responder.

—¡Suéltame! —Vuelvo a gritar.— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!

Él me hace gestos para que baje la voz pero yo prefiero ignorarle. Sus dedos presionan con rudeza mi fina muñeca y no tiene ningún cuidado cuando me agarra de la cintura y me coloca sobre su hombro, haciendo caso omiso de mis quejas y mis gritos.

Zero comienza a subir las escaleras en dirección al depacho del director Cross. Al parecer revolverse y patalear no surje efecto en su inflexible carácter y me niego a suplicar para obtener como respuesta un absoluto silencio. Así pues optó por una solución de índole más... radical. Sin pararme a pensar ni un solo instante en lo estúpido de mi plan, golpeo las partes bajas de Zero con el pie. Él se detiene en seco y tras soltar un quejido ahogado, caemos los dos al suelo. Me incorporo rápido y echo a correr en dirección contraria. Bajo las escaleras como una exhalación sin preocuparme por Zero y su estado de salud. Ahora mismo una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios me atormenta. Estoy asustada, furiosa, nerviosa y las piernas me tiemblan tanto que a penas puedo dar dos pasos sin tropezarme.

Sin darme cuenta estoy caminando a trompicones por los jardines vacíos de la academia. Me detengo al torcer una esquina y me apoyo en la pared para recuperar el aliento.

Suspiro exhausta. Es todo tan extraño que no sé qué pensar. Yo esperaba que Yuki y yo pudiéramos hablar como siempre, como buenas amigas, de tu a tu pero además de no responder a mis preguntas, huye de mi y envía a su esbirro para que me atrape a la fuerza. Al parecer el asunto es mucho más complicado y peliagudo de lo que yo creía.

—¿Yori?

Por segunda vez en la mañana, grito histérica y me encojo sobre mi misma.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Exclamo.

El recién llegado se agacha frente a mi y retira suavemente mis manos de mis ojos. Le miro y me encuentro con unas hermosas orbes azules muy familiares. El rostro de Aido-sempai me sonríe preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh... ¿Sí? —Balbuceo.— No lo sé.

Aido coloca una de sus manos heladas sobre mi frente y ladea la cabeza.

—No tienes fiebre. Entonces no comprendo la razón de tus delirios.

Antes de que pueda responderle llega a mis oídos la voz irritada de Zero llamándome a gritos. Aido observa mi faz acongojada y parece entender que estoy escodiéndome del guardián, así que para mi sorpresa me coge de la mano y sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, me empuja hasta el jardín de la residencia Luna. Pasan unos instantes en los que ninguno de los dos dice ni una sola palabra, simplemente nos miramos y, por muy estúpido que suene, nos intentamos comunicar por telepatía, una capacidad que ni él ni yo poseemos. Tras asegurarnos de que Zero no ha seguido nuestros pasos, Aido habla:

—¿Qué ocurre, Yori? Estás pálida y asustada. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Zero?

—Quieren borrarme la memoria porque... porque sé algo que no debería. No sé como lo sé pero lo sé. Y Yuki no quiere ayudarme y... Zero, y las escaleras... —Mi brillante explicación pasa a convertirse en una sarta de incomprensibles vocablos que Aido escucha con gran atención.

—Tu... ¿Lo sabes? —Inquiere. Por algún motivo sus ojos me inspiran una confianza inexplicable para hablar sin tapujos.

—Lo sé. —Aseguro.— Sé que hay vampiros en este instituto. Y por lo que he podido deducir mientras huía de Zero... bueno, supongo que es la luz del Sol el motivo por el que los alumnos de la clase nocturna tenéis un horario diferente al nuestro.

Aido no parece sorprendido de que conozca su secreto. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Eres una chica lista. —Dice y esboza una de esas sonrisas infantiles tan características.— Pero no debes preocuparte por nada. Somos inofensivos. Yo jamás te haría daño... quiero decir, **nosotros **no te haríamos daño.

Esta vez soy yo la que sonríe porque —y soy totalmente sincera cuando afirmo que no entiendo el motivo— Aido me transmite esa sensación de paz y calidez que tanto necesito en estos momentos. No sé nada sobre los vampiros ya que nunca he hecho demasiado caso a las absurdas leyendas que relatan los amantes del terror. Sin embargo, ahora que la situación es real comprendo que no debo tener miedo. Al menos de la persona que está a mi lado. Porque Aido continúa aquí, escondido conmigo, mirando las pocas estrellas del firmamento que todavía no han desaparcido, hablando sobre como es su vida —su verdadera vida, sin mentiras y sin secretos— y diciéndome que si quiero pagarle el favor no tengo más que regalarle una caja de bombones de chocolate negro.

No sé que me deparará el futuro. Todavía no he pensado que haré cuando Zero, Yuki o quien sea me encuentre. Solo sé que no quiero olvidar lo que he descubierto porque no estoy dispuesta sufrir de nuevo esas terroríficas pesadillas que aguraban este momento, el momento en el que yo descubriría la verdad sobre los alumnos de la clase nocturna. En especial, sobre Aido-sempai. Porque, sin duda, reconocería esos ojos azules en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.


End file.
